


Encounter

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "Nick? Ellie?"Both of them quickly looked up, their eyes widening when they saw Jack and Gibbs.





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

It was a pretty nice day outside that Saturday afternoon as Ellie and Nick were walking down the street after getting something to eat. Nick's arm was around her shoulders, one of hers wrapped around his waist while her left hand had her fingers threaded through his that was around her. She was pressed right up against him, not even room for a piece of paper to fit through. 

They were looking at each other smiling widely as they laughed about one of the customers getting severely embarrassed by the waitress he was bothering. 

Or they were until a familiar voice called out to them.

“Nick? Ellie?”

Both of them quickly looked up, their eyes widening when they saw Jack  _ and _ Gibbs.

They pulled apart like the other was on fire.

“Gibbs!” “Jack!”

Jack had a cross between a grin and a smirk on her face while Gibbs looked like he was trying not to smirk himself. 

“It wasn't what it looked like!” Ellie quickly said. 

“Yeah we were just-” Nick tried saying

“Just uh-”

“Taking a walk-”

“Right a walk!”

“Ellie was cold see and you know with the gentleman I am-”

Ellie made a noise from beside him. “Yeah..Nick's just a perfect gentleman.”

Jack threw her head back with a loud laugh. “You two are terrible liars when it doesn't involve the job.”

Even Gibbs chuckled in amusement. 

Ellie and Nick shared a grimace. 

“Gibbs-” Ellie bit her lip. “About rule 12-”

Gibbs shook his head. “Rule 51 Bishop. Sometimes you're wrong.”

Nick shared a confused look with Ellie.

“Does that mean-” Nick began to ask.

Gibbs nodded. “I was wrong about rule 12, it doesn't apply to everyone.”

Jack smiled at him, a proud look on her face. Before she turned to them again, a teasing glint in her eye. “Yeah which means you two don't have to struggle to come up with a crappy lie anymore.”

Nick scoffed. “I'm a  _ great _ liar.”

“Nick..” Ellie elbowed his side, rolling her eyes though she had a little smile. “That's not exactly something to boast about..”

“But wait a second-” Ellie looked at their two co-workers with a smirk. “What are  _ you _ two doing together on a Saturday?”

Nick grinned and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, on a  _ date _ maybe?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and went to walk past them, Jack following with a chuckle.

Nick suddenly flinched and made a pained noise as Gibbs head slapped him as he walked by. 

“None of your business Torres.”

Ellie snickered from beside Nick.

Jack gave him an apologetic look, mouthing a ‘talk later' to Ellie. 

“Well  _ that _ was rude.”

Ellie laughed. “You asked if  _ Gibbs _ was on a date, what did you expect.”

“What?! You were saying it too! And teasing them!”

“I didn't say it outright like that.” Ellie shook her head in amusement and slipped her hand in his as they continued walking. 

Nick grumbled under his breath but still pulled her closer by the hand. 


End file.
